Three Years Later
by Deiphobe
Summary: Hermione is Voldemort's beloved daughter. What happens to her when Draco Malfoy decides he wants to "court" her?
1. Chapter 1

It's funny to watch people as they walk into Diagon Alley for the first time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Three Years Later

It's funny to watch people as they walk into Diagon Alley for the first time. I love watch Muggles' expressions when they walk into Gringotts for the first time. I love to see their faces when I tell them that Dragons are real. I hate having to tell them about Voldemort. I do this almost everyday over the summer. I have for the past three years, ever since I accepted the job of Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. 

After Dumbledore's death in sixth year, Professor McGonagall became Headmistress. I was Head Girl in seventh year, as everyone expected, especially Harry and Ron. To their surprise, Draco Malfoy became Head Boy. After graduation, McGonagall offered me the job of Transfiguration Professor. She said that she couldn't take care of her duties as Headmistress and teach. I accepted her offer gladly, and waved goodbye to my friends as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. I stayed at Hogwarts over the summer to go through teacher training.

Minerva asked me to go tell Muggleborns about Hogwarts, since I myself was a Muggleborn. I agreed and I got to watch the young witch or wizards' parents' reaction as I turned their coffee table into a variety of animals and back. I got to lead them into Diagon Alley for the first time and watch them.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm here to give you more information about a letter you received a few days ago," I said after a woman opened the door.

"Oh yes, do come in," said the woman. "Please call me Helen."

"Is your daughter here?" I asked. "This is about her future, after all."

"Tiffany and my husband are in the living room. It's through this door," she steered me in gently. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm Hermione Granger, Professor of Transfiguration," I told Tiffany and her father. "I'm here on behalf of Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts teaches magic, according to the letter. Can you do some?" asked Mr. Borillio. His voice was surprisingly deep. I steadied my wand and non-verbally turned their coffee table into a ferret. With as swish, I turned it back into a table. "Thank you."

"Do you want to go to Hogwarts?" I asked Tiffany. She nodded vigorously. I handed her a complete Hogwarts letter. "Inside that envelope, you'll find more information and a complete list of supplies you'll need. You'll also find a copy of the Daily Prophet, which is our newspaper. All muggleborns have a year's subscription paid for by the school. We find that it helps you fit in better with the purebloods and halfbloods." Tiffany was looking at her envelope, handing papers to her parents at intervals.

"Where can we buy these things?" asked Helen. 

"Diagon Alley. I arrange for the families to go in groups the first weekend of the month. It's for your own safety. We have a Ministry escort those weekends," I said. "There's something you have to know before you decide. The Wizarding World is at war. A Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort is attempting to eradicate the world of Muggleborns and Muggles. I was petrified in my second year along with other Muggleborns. In my fourth year, a boy was killed. In my sixth year, the Headmaster was murdered by one of the Professors, Professor Snape. The Wizarding World is by no means a safe place to grow up." I said solemnly. Tiffany's parents looked anxiously at each other. "The ministry has been working to capture him. Unfortunately, he has escaped every time we get close. There are regular attacks on high-ranking members of the ministry. We have managed to capture several of his top lieutenants, Lucius Malfoy most recently. I believe the article about that is on page 3 in the Prophet."

Mr. Borillio snatched the newspaper out of his daughter's hands, giving her a nasty papercut. I drew my wand out again and healed it quickly.

"Thank you, Professor," said a soft, but distinctly feminine voice.

"I will send an owl in two days. Just attach a simple yes or no to his talon," I said. "If you'll excuse me, you have a lot to discuss and I need to finish my lesson plans." I walked myself out and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron from an alley way.

"Hello Tom," I greeted the old inn keeper. 

"Hello Professor, could I offer you a drink?" he asked eagerly. Business had declined recently, a direct result of the terror Voldemort inspired.

"Maybe later, Tom. I have business to talk with the Goblins at Gringotts. I promise to buy a butterbeer on my way home, in an hour or so," I smiled at the man. He smiled back. I walked through Diagon to the shimmering white building known as Gringotts. I waved at one of the twins as I passed their store.

"Hello, Griphook. How is my account doing?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell you, Professor Granger. I am not Griphook," said a voice I hadn't heard in years. The large leather chair spun around. 

"Professor Snape!" I exclaimed before I fell over, the result of a silent stunning spell.

I awoke a few hours later with a pounding headache. The room was dark, but there was a stream of light flowing in from under the door crack. 

"Severus, what did you do?" hissed a man threateningly. 

"I stunned her, my lord. She hit her head on the Goblin's desk." Snape was talking to Voldemort. 

"If my daughter is hurt, you will suffer!" said Voldemort. I gasped loudly. The hinges creaked loudly. "Hermione, are you awake?" I shut my eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep. "Hermione, my dear, please wake up." I opened my eyes slowly, before screaming again. Voldemort's red eyes were staring at me. I reached for my wand in my pants.

"Looking for this, Professor?" asked Snape, smirking as he twirled my wand in his fingers.

"Give it back, scum!" I ordered. Snape looked at Voldemort, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you waiting for? This is my heir. Treat her the same way you treat me!" yelled Voldemort. Snape handed me my wand. I stunned him, nonverbally. Voldemort raised the same eyebrow at me.

"What? He stunned me, I stunned him. Now we're even," I said. Voldemort emitted a sound like a dying snake, laughter.

"Dinner's at six in the Greater Hall. You'll be on my right hand side on the dais," said Voldemort. "Narcissa Malfoy will arrive soon to help you get ready." I nodded, deciding it would be better to humor the Dark Lord than to die. I was hoping that Tom would remember my promise and inform the ministry when I didn't show up. A light hand knocked on the door.

"My lady, may I enter?" asked Narcissa. 

"Enter," I said. I was shocked by the transformation in Narcissa Malfoy from the last time I had seen her, at Lucius Malfoy's trial. At the trial, her eyes, sparkling, moved around the room, observing everyone very carefully. Now, they were a dull gray. I'd seen eyes like that before, in a picture taken after Bellatrix's soul had been sucked by a dementor. "Mrs. Malfoy, I trust that we will become friends." I smiled at her. She stared at me before smiling back slowly.

"You were at my husband's trial, weren't you?" she asked. 

"Yes," I said.

"Has he been kissed yet?" she asked.

"I believe so," I said, preparing myself for a burst of emotion from her. She smiled a small smile, before walking over to the closet. 

"Would you prefer the red dress or the green?" she asked, holding two spectacular dresses.

"Is there something in gold?" I asked. She turned around and rummaged in the closet before pulling out a gorgeous golden dress. It reminded me of a dream I had when I was little. 

_(Dream)_

"_Good night, love," said a woman in a golden dress. "I'll see you tomorrow in the morning." The lady placed a kiss on my head gently, before sweeping out of the room. She blew me a kiss and closed the door. I heard her steps become softer and softer as she got farther and farther away from my room. A few minutes later, I heard the first bars of a waltz._

_I slid out of bed and opened the door as quietly as possibly. I followed the music and stared down through a small window at the ballroom below. The lady in gold was dancing with a man with blonde hair in dark green robes. Everyone else was watching them dance. The orchestra stopped playing, and the man lead the woman up the stairs to a pair of thrones. I noticed the twisted tiara in her hair. The man bowed and walked back to a blonde lady._

_I watched the guests spin around in circles, the ladies's dresses flying and the men's smiles. _

"You're mother wore this to a ball when you were little," said Narcissa. I recognized her blonde lady from my dream.

"She danced with Lucius, didn't she?" I asked.

"How?" she asked.

"A dream of a memory," I said. "I'll wear it." She helped me into the dress. It was a little big, but I fixed it with a swish of my wand. "Do you know who is going to be at the dinner?"

"The Inner Circle, I suppose," she replied. I gulped as she approached me with her wand drawn. She said a few spells before drawing back. I looked in the mirror. She had used cosmetic spells to apply my make up. She drew behind me and started to untangle my hair. After a few yelps, she pronounced my hair to be more manageable. She opened a small box and pulled out two golden combs, which she placed in my hair. 

"Thank you, Narcissa," I said, when she reached the door on her way to prepare herself.

"It is no problem, My Lady," she said. I waited for a few seconds after she left, and traced the steps my dream self had taken. I was staring down at a gathering of Death Eaters. Voldemort waved his hand and all but a select few disappeared. With a wave of his wand, a table appeared. A group of house elves appeared and laid the table.

"If you'll excuse you for a few minutes, I'm going to fetch my daughter," Voldemort hissed loudly enough for me to hear. I turned on my heel and rushed back to my room. I settled down in an armchair and opened a book. A few seconds later, Voldemort knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called out. He entered.

"Hermione, you look just like your mother in that dress," he said. "I commissioned it for her, but I never got to see her wear it."

"Why is it gold? Gold is a Gryffindor color, after all," I asked.

"Your mother was a Gryffindor, believe it or not," he said. "However, she was also intelligent. We became friends in the library. She agreed with my pureblooded ideals, but she wanted to go through the acceptable system. While I carried out my plans violently, she was drafting bills and presenting them to the Wizengamot. To dinner?"

"Yes, please," I replied. He offered me his arm, and I took it. We walked down to the Greater Hall together.

"Before we enter, I have a gift for you," he said. "It was your mother's." He pulled the tiara from my dream out. Now that I could see it up close, I could tell that it was three snakes twisted around each other.

"It's beautiful," I breathed out. He placed it on my head.

"It is yours," he replied. "So, are there any men in your life? If there are, I'll have to kill them." I glanced at him, knowing that he could carry out that threat easily.

"No. The social life at Hogwarts isn't that great. The youngest male member of the faculty is Professor Flitwick," I said. Voldemort laughed again. 

"Good. I'd hate to spill magical blood unnecessarily. Don't worry, our dining companions tonight include people your age," he said. "After Zabini and Malfoy's captures, I needed replacements. Young Malfoy and Zabini were at Hogwarts with you, correct?" I nodded. I was definitely not looking forward to renewing the acquaintance. The doors to the Greater Hall opened with a bang as we approached them.

"The Dark Lord and his Daughter," announced a house elf at the top of the stairs. Voldemort and I walked down. Narcissa smiled at me, I smiled back. Voldemort led me to my seat, and pulled the chair out before seating himself at the head of the table. He clapped his hands and food appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

A.N.- This chapter is essential because otherwise the rest of the story wouldn't make sense, but it's not very interesting. There was something that needed to be taken out , so it's a little bit different than it used to be.

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of two crisp knocks on the door. I almost flipped over and went back to sleep, but I realized I had an appointment with the Dark Lord.

"One second," I called out.

"My Lady, its Narcissa," said Narcissa.

"Come in!" I called out. Narcissa walked in; she looked much better than she had last night.

"I think that we'll dress you some nice robes…," said Narcissa.

"No," I interrupted. "I'd prefer Muggle clothes. I think a dark green blouse and a black knee length skirt with some heels will do just fine."

"As you wish," said Narcissa. "Are these suitable?"

"I think so," I said, before pulling them on. Narcissa cajoled my hair into a braid and applied a little makeup. "Thank you." I left the room.

"Hermione, I was just about to come and get you," said Voldemort. "Now, I believe we have business to speak of." He walked me to his office and offered me coffee, which I respectfully declined.

"I think the first thing we should talk about is my job at Hogwarts," I said. "I refuse to leave."

"Actually, I was going to encourage you to stay. You would be safe there," said Voldemort to my surprise. "What I wanted to talk to you about was Draco Malfoy. You are aware that he asked me for permission to court you?" I nodded. "I agreed. An alliance between the Riddles and the Malfoys is desirable."

"Malfoy is despicable!" I exclaimed. His eyes narrowed. "But if it is your wish, I shall tolerate his courting, as long as I have the final decision."

"Very well. Do you wish to become a Death Eater?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. The wards at Hogwarts have been adjusted so that no one bearing the Dark Mark can enter," I said. I didn't mention my allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix.

"I suppose you would not find Azkaban pleasant. No, you won't become a Death Eater. You will be like Zabini and Malfoy, both are loyal to me, but neither wears the Mark," said Voldemort. I was shocked because I had been certain that Malfoy had been marked before sixth year. "No, Malfoy is not marked. I would be a fool to mark all my death eaters. None have been marked since my return. I find that the Ministry is hard pressed to incarcerate my followers if they don't have that distinct piece of undeniable proof. I reserve it for punishment now." Harry's job would be so much easier if he knew that. He's brought several Death Eaters before the Wizengamot, but they refuse to believe that anyone not bearing the Mark is a Death Eater.

"Father, McGonagall has always cared for me, ever since I was a young girl first entering Hogwarts. She'll sense something is up if I don't return to Hogwarts soon," I said tentatively, desperate to return to my home.

"You won't be returning alone. Draco will go with you, since he is the newest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. You can apparate to the Leaky Cauldron after this meeting. I believe Draco is staying there," replied Voldemort. I had been afraid that he would make me stay until the new term began. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Voldemort laughed. "We have one thing in common at least, our love for Hogwarts." With those last words, he dismissed me. I left with a smile on my face and dread in my heart. A Death Eater was coming to Hogwarts. At least the Basilisk was dead.

"Father, I have one last question," I said with my hand on the doorknob. "Why did the Basilisk attack me in my second year?"

"I didn't know you were my Hermione at that point in time," shrugged Voldemort. I twisted the doorknob and left the room. Narcissa walked me to the entrance of the manor.

"Will you please give this to Draco? Active owl correspondence is dangerous these days, especially as Draco is suspected," said Narcissa. I feigned a look of disbelief. "That's why Draco got the post of Defense against the Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts. They want to keep an eye on him, and the Dark Lord needs a spy."

"Doesn't my father trust me?" I asked, even though Voldemort hadn't asked me anything of the sort out loud. He did imply it tacitly though.

"He does, but you are friends with Harry Potter. Please don't tell him about Draco," pleaded Narcissa.

"Narcissa," I said firmly. "If I see Draco endangering students, I will tell the Headmistress. My job would be at stake if I didn't, and Hogwarts is safe." Narcissa nodded and opened the door for me. She waved me goodbye and returned to her duties inside the manor. Narcissa was a high-ranking woman, but she was treated like a servant, or worse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello Tom, how are you?" I asked the old barkeeper soon after I walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Professor Granger! You said one hour, it's been a day," exclaimed Tom.

"I apologize, I was unexpectedly delayed," I replied. "Do you have a room I can stay in for the next week? I'm escorting Muggleborn families through Diagon Alley in four days, and I have some other business to attend to before then."

"Of course Professor, how does room 11 sound to you?" asked Tom.

"Tom, you know the rooms better than I do. I trust your judgement," I smiled at the old man. "And I'll have a butterbeer before I go upstairs." Tom smiled at me and handed me a bottle.

"It's on the house for guests," he said as he waved away my money. "Besides, my old father would never forgive me if I took money from a Hogwarts teacher. Here, let me take your bags up to your room." I was left sitting by myself at the bar.

"Hello Professor," said a man to my right. My hand darted towards my wand. Draco Malfoy stepped into my view. I pulled out the letter Narcissa had given me for her son.

"It's from your mother," I said.

"You haven't read it, have you?" he asked.

"No, it's your personal mail," I replied, shaking my head. "I wouldn't read a colleague's mail."

"So, he told you about my appointment? I'm hoping to stay for more than 1 year," he said, raising the corner of his lip at me, the closest thing to a smile I've ever seen on his face.

"He couldn't really send me unprepared to Hogwarts. I am his daughter after all," I said, before yawning. "I should probably go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hermione," he called out over me. "Hello, Tom…" I was shocked to find a smile on my face when I closed the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up the next morning to the sound of owls' hooting and clawing at the window. I recognized one as Hedwig. The other one was carrying the Daily Prophet. I opened the window and let them both in. I scanned the front page of the newspaper while opening the letter from Harry.

"Dear Hermione,

Are you okay? When Tom said you hadn't showed up for the butterbeer, I began to worry. When you never came to dinner, I began to freak out. What happened? It's not like you to skip dinner with me, especially after I've just gotten back from an assignment.

Love, Harry"

After replying to Harry with a promise that I'd meet him later with an explanation, I headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I sat down by Draco Malfoy, since he was the only person there.

"Good morning," I said cheerily. Malfoy gave me a look, and I could tell that he hadn't sleep at all the previous night. "Was it father?"

"McGonagall actually. When she found out that we were both at the Leaky Cauldron, she requested that I assist you with some school task tomorrow," he replied with no sign that he was asking a question in his words. His eyes told me differently.

"Oh yes, I'm escorting the Muggleborn first years to Diagon Alley. I'd almost forgotten. We could use extra protection from Death Eaters," I said. Malfoy's eyes widened, as if he had just remembered something. We continued conversing during breakfast.

After I had brushed my teeth, I apparated directly from my room to Sirius' old house. As I had expected, Harry and Ron were there.

"Summon McGonagall. I have important news," I said, then my voice softened. "You guys will always love me right? No matter what I have to do, or who I have to become?"

Both boys looked shocked at how earnestly I said that, but nodded. I burst into tears. Even though I couldn't see through my watery eyes, I could feel their arms wrapping around me.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Two days ago, I was kidnapped by Snape at Gringotts. I was taken to Voldemort, who is living under the delusion that I'm his daughter," I said, giving McGonagall a significant look. She nodded, and I continued. "I spent the night there, which is under a Fidelius. That's why I wasn't at dinner, Harry. Anyway, I thought I'd volunteer to spy on him. By the by, he isn't marking Death Eaters anymore."

"That explains," started Harry. "I have to get to the office." He rushed out of the room. Ron soon followed.

"Headmistress, it's true. I am his daughter. When I'm with him, I can't help but love him. But when I'm away from him, I view him as a cruel monster," said Hermione. "I had a dream of my mother. He said she was the smartest Gryffindor of their time. Would you know who she was?"

"I do know," sighed McGonagall. "Hermione, I hope you won't hate me, but I've known about this for years, and about your true parentage. I graduated from Hogwarts 2 years before Voldemort did. My younger sister developed a close friendship with him. She was a Gryffindor and only a little less bright than you are. Hermione, you are my niece. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Suddenly Hermione noticed that the years were weighing heavily on her favorite teacher. Her hair seemed grayer, her wrinkles deeper. Her eyes were haunted by sadness and there were bags under them caused by lack of sleep. Her insomnia was caused by the threat that Voldemort posed to the Wizarding World.

"One last thing Professor, I think that the Death Eaters were planning an attack on the first year group. But I think that Draco and I can handle it, by our combined value to the Dark Lord."

"Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, but I don't think he means any harm to Hogwarts," I answered. "He isn't marked, but none of the second generation followers are. Besides, he only accepted the position to be able to court me and possibly to spy on you. Voldemort must think you are the Head of the Order of the Pheonix."

"I don't like the idea of you going in as an agent. As we both know, I am not the Head, you are," said McGonagall. "You know every secret of the Order, and to be in close contact with the enemy…"

"Professor, trust me. Trust my occulmency," Hermione said. "I swear on my magic, that Voldemort will not enter my mind."

"Very well, if you wish to take this risk, so be it," said McGonagall, effectively giving me permission to proceed but telling me that she would never truly approve.

TBC

Let me know what you think. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 3

Shortly after I dropped the bombshell on Minerva, I returned to the Leaky Cauldron. I waved to Tom and slipped into the Alley. Last year, there had been an unfortunate incident in my classroom when a student managed to blow up the matchbox he was supposed to be transfiguring into an inkwell. As he was sitting in the first row, my desk did not escape unharmed. It barely lasted through the year without falling apart. The shop where Hogwarts buys all of its furniture was a couple of shops past Gringotts, and I still needed to see Griphook about the state of my financial affairs. I also had to owl the Muggleborn students.

I scrawled a quick letter to each of the families; Tiffany's was the last I visited. A quick charm duplicated the note and the postmaster helped me tie the parchments to the owls' legs.

I walked to Gringotts and asked for Griphook again. This time, there were no nasty surprises. After discussing with him for a while, a goblin took me down to my vault. I withdrew the amount of money that I knew would suffice to cover any purchases I wanted to make during the school year. As I was leaving the bank, I ran into Malfoy.

"Hello Hermione," he said cordially.

"Hello," I replied. He fell in stride with me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner with me tonight. I'd like to know more about being a teacher at Hogwarts," he said. I acquiesced.

"Professor Malfoy," I started.

"Please call me Draco, we are colleagues now," he interrupted.

"Draco, the Muggleborn students are coming to the Alley tomorrow. Minerva asked you to help me escort them. Please be polite to both the students and the parents," I told him.

"It wouldn't be very professional of me if I was rude. My mother did teach me manners, Hermione. You can trust me to use them, even if I didn't at school," he paused. "I want to apologize for the intolerable way I treated you at Hogwarts."

"I've long since forgotten and forgiven, Draco," I lied. I knew he was only apologizing because of my father.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I have to get new robes, so I'll be leaving you here. I look forward to seeing you tonight," he said, before strolling into Madame Malkins. I crossed the alley to Fine Furniture.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, and I'm looking for a new desk," I told one of the uniformed women.

"Professor Granger! I didn't know you were shopping for a new desk, though your old one was in pretty bad state last year after that accident," said the girl, whom I recognized as one of my students.

"Hi Sally. I hope you aren't too disappointed in having to see your least favorite teacher before school starts," I said to her. She was a Gryffindor, and had been second year when I was head girl. She had been bullied by Slytherins for being poor and had turned to me for help.

"Here we have our desk selection. I'll let you look around in peace for a while. When you've found one you like, summon me over. I'll ring it up for you and then send it to Hogwarts." I thanked her, and she left.

I looked around for a while before finding a desk with a filing drawer with an undetectable extension charm on it already. I called Sally Prewett over. Before I could believe it, Minerva flooed the store to say that the purchase had arrived safely. I thanked Sally again, and left the store. I couldn't resist the temptation to stop at Flourish and Blots. I bought a couple of books, and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, where I spent the rest of the afternoon reading.

….

I was shocked out of the latest discovery on the effects of the ancient runes carved unto ward stones by a knock on my bedroom door. I grabbed my wand and cast a window charm on the door. Malfoy was standing outside it, looking a little impatient. I glanced at my watch. I opened the door.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Food sounds great right now. I skipped lunch," I admitted. My stomach decided to back me and growled loudly.

As soon as we sat down, Malfoy started the interrogation. It seemed he really did want to be a good teacher. He was asking questions so quickly that I couldn't answer any.

"May I take your orders?" asked a waiter.

"Yes, I'll have my normal order," said Malfoy. I hadn't had time to look at the menu and started to apologize when Malfoy cut me off. "The lady will have the same."

As soon as the waiter left, I opened my mouth to argue.

"I'm sorry, but you obviously hadn't had time to look at your menu, which is probably my fault. It's the same thing we had last time we dined together."

"Then I forgive you. The food we ate that night was delicious," I said, meaning every word.

"Your father is a true connoisseur of food," he complimented.

"Back to your questions," I said, bracing myself. "I only ask that you ask them one at a time."

"Sorry, what is the view like from the Head Table?" he asked. I answered his questions, and asked a few of my own questions. Finally, his questions were exhausted, but I had one left.

"Draco, why are you courting me?" I asked.

"I always respected you at Hogwarts," he replied. Then, he looked away. I dropped the matter, but I was still curious.

….

I went up to my room to find it overrun with owls. I reached for the letter attached to the closest one's talons. I recognized Ginny's handwriting on the front of the envelope.

"Dear Hermione,

"You'll never believe what just happened! Colin Creevy just walked into my office with a bouquet of flowers. He said that he never thanked me for being a good friend to him during school and asked me to dinner. I couldn't help twirling my ring around and mentioning plans with Harry.

"Colin's a dear, but the look on his face when he realized that I'm engaged to Harry Potter, his hero, was priceless! I wish I had had a camera on hand.

"Yes, you read that right. Harry proposed a week ago at dinner. This morning, I woke up and realized it wasn't just a dream. Will you be my Maid of Honor?

"Love, Ginny"

I squealed loudly several times throughout the letter, startling the owls gathered in my room. One owl was so terrified that it dropped its letter and flew out the window. I retrieved the fallen letter and quickly wrote Ginny back.

"Gin, I'd love too. Owls have invaded my room. I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow, ok?-H.G."

I opened next letter. I couldn't recognize the swirly print on the front.

"Dear Ms. Granger,

"It has come to my attention that my son's treatment of you during school was not the best. Please accept my sincere apologies on his behalf,

"Your servant, Henry Nott"

Henry Nott was the father of Theodore Nott, a Slytherin in my Potions Class, and a death eater. I wondered how many of the other letters were apologies.

"Any other owls bearing apologies can leave. Thank you," I addressed the owls at large. After a flurry of feathers, only two were left.

I read and responded to them all, then sat down to write notes to the Muggleborn families who needed to purchase supplies in Diagon Alley. I also informed them that the letter would turn into a portkey promptly at ten a.m. Of course, I explained what portkeys are and that any strange sensations of dizziness are perfectly normal. I ran down to the post office and sent them off.

"Good night, Tom, Draco," I said to the two men who were sitting together, gossiping about mutual acquaintances as I went up the stairs. I casually dropped a new WWW prototype as I walked by. It worked the same way as an extendible ear, but it was wireless, a very neat bug.

As soon as I reached the safety of my room, I pulled out a dicta quill and set the volume level on the receptor ear.

….

Transcript of a Conversation in between Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, and Tom, Barkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron

"So, you're courting Professor Granger, then, eh?" asked Tom.

"Yea, I am," replied Draco.

"May I ask why, young one?"

"Well, there's something about her that makes me wonder. And her father being who he is, I'm not going to pretend that's not a factor."

"So, she really is _his _daughter?"

"Yes, Snape ran the blood tests himself."

"How'd he get his hands on her blood?"

"After he stunned her, he took some. Blood is a powerful substance, as you well know."

"Aye, my lad, as is saliva."

…

The conversation soon took a different turn and I was left to think. What side is old Tom really on? What about Madam Rosmerta? Most Hogwarts teachers go to the Three Broomsticks. How many secrets does she know?

I wonder if Voldemort knows Snape possesses some of his blood. After all, his blood does run in my veins. I wonder what a muggle blood transfusion would do to the results of such a potion.

An owl to my father may solve the Snape problem, perhaps he'd be kind enough to dispose of his most trusted lieutenant, saving the Order the worry of having to do ourselves. As for a conversation about the bartenders of the wizarding world, a visit with Minerva in her office would do quite nicely.

….

Dear Father,

I overheard a rather interesting conversation having to do with my blood, your blood. Apparently, our favorite Potions master took some of mine after he stunned. No wonder I felt so weak after waking up. I am not comfortable with the Professor having my blood, as he held a grudge against me in school and took pleasure in bringing me pain.

Your daughter, Hermione

...

I ate breakfast with Draco and outlined the schedule for the day. The Borillios arrived about half an hour after we finished eating. Mr. Borillio looked distinctly unwell. Draco, after introducing himself, pointed out the restroom. Tom gave him a grateful look. They were the last Muggleborn family to arrive.

A few minutes later, Mr. Borillio came back and we headed towards Diagon Alley. I let Draco do the honors and I watched the faces of all the people who didn't know magic existed until a few days ago.

….

How much trouble should our favorite Potions master be in?


End file.
